


flights and fights

by angelicks



Series: velvet silks [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hatred, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Smoking, a fluffy nice ending, alcohol use, china line being chenle's scary brothers, lele uwu, use of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicks/pseuds/angelicks
Summary: jisung didn't mean to argue or anything, he soon realizes how messed up he is without him.





	flights and fights

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this was from my drafts a year ago and i decided to post it here! :"))!! hope you'd like it!

  


**_all rights reserved ©_ **

**_s t a r t e d :_ **

**_07/14/18_ **

**_f i n i s h e d :_ **

**_07/17/18_ **

* * *

  


_i n t r o :_

  


_❝AND EVEN THOUGH_

_HE WAS STUBBORN THE_

_OTHER ALWAYS SAW_

_THE GOOD IN HIM❞_

  


* * *

  


_he was a bad boy, he was a good boy, opposites attract? they certainly do._

  


chenle just got home from his meeting with his renjun-ge and the rest of the art department members, he lived on the 38th floor of 100 technology plains, 127th avenue, and might i say that place is swarming with rich kids who breathe aesthetics and vape smoke, and is the location of big time food chains, malls and designer shops. all of those are just around the massive condominium.

  


"...ji?"

  


he softly asked and wiped the sweat on his forehead with his crisp ironed handkerchief, he was such a prim and proper student, he pushed his bangs out of his face and just went to the kitchen and took out a sophisticated box full of brownies, and a carton of milk, he was happily snacking on the foods after a long while of talking and discussing when renjun called

  


"yes ge?"

  


"are you free for dinner tonight? i wanted to go out with my favorite person on a steak date and go shop at terranova after how does that sound baby?"

  


instinctively, the younger chinese male's cheeks grew hot at the name and the idea of going out with his renjun-ge.

  


"steak date and shopping date at terranova? you calling me baby? what happened ge? are you alright?"

  


"yeah..fine just argued with jeno and jaemin.."

  


"oh..you..so i'm just a cover-up?"

  


"no baby!"

  


renjun shouted, they were best friends and nothing was being implied.

  


"..well i just need someone"

  


"shouldn't...you talk to your boyfriends instead ge?"

  


chenle was now torn, he wanted to go and have fun but he didn't, he was now playing with the ends of his school coat that was a bit longer than his arms.

  


"alright baby, gotta go!"

  


he continued eating and he was such a pure sunshine. smoke suddenly appeared out of nowhere and chenle finished his food and he slowly walked out of the room. he went to the bedroom and found jisung lying on his stomach, his electric cigarette in between his fingers he was looking underneath the bed, and as he shot his head up, an evil glance was thrown to chenle.

  


"really doll? going out with renjun?"

  


oh boy, chenle was gonna have to deal with his possessive and envious boyfriend. "b-b-but you know i won't! he's my best friend!" he tried to raise his voice but the dark look from his boyfriend lessened his confidence "baby? ain't i the only one allowed to call you that?" this time, jisung growled at the thought of chenle with another guy, holding hands, smiling and laughing at each other and nose booping, no matter how he tells chenle that he doesn't like getting his nose booped and says that it's lame,

  


he get enraged whenever some guy is close to chenle within 30 feet. "w-w-well he calls everyone baby..ji.." his voice was so gentle and soft; chenle had a dulciloquy tone that jisung loved hearing all the time. "why do you let─tsk nevermind,i'm going out this place sucks"

  


jisung had a harsh manner of speaking, though it sounds rude he sometimes doesn't mean it, he likes teasing chenle and the latter, being the sensitive cotton candy he is takes the jokes seriously and the chinese is a crybaby.

  


the younger grabbed his jacket and puffed out smoke; something so intoxicating, it was the scent of wintermelon and he also had that kind of perfume and chenle loved that smell.

  


jisung wore his sweater and he looked back to only see chenle, biting his lips, preventing tears to fall, they were teens, they were confusing and annoying, falling in love is such a crucial phase.

  


they're too naive and jisung, sticking up to his ass side, he decided to slam the door shut and meet up with mark and donghyuck who lived 8 floors below them because as what donghyuck said it was practical that if ever the elevator the two can use the stairs, and chenle wasn't a sporty person and was unathletic unlike mark and hyuck.

  


he caught them sucking faces on the couch, ji knew all of his friends' passcodes "jesus fuck jisung, privacy?"

  


"speaking of privacy, bet you made chenle upset of that behavior of yours, you immature ass"

  


"the fuck dude, i came for my swisher!"

  


"yeah right, let's see who cries at the middle of the night when their boyfriend ditches them for someone else"

  


the sentence boyfriend with someone else triggered jisung but he didn't wanna show it "fuck you, what'd you do this time hyuck?"

  


"oh i don't know..jaenoren made up and the three wanted their child to go along with them to tokyo tonight"

  


money? wasn't a problem amongst them, their emotions were "DAMN IT! MARK! WHY'D YOU LET YOUR BOYFRIEND DO SOME STUPID ASS SHIT LIKE THAT?!"

  


"stupid ass shit? you ignore your boyfriend because you're jealous jaenoren has a sweet relationship with chenle and you're just too...mean and cold and only possessive when it comes to getting your kisses, heck when did you had the effort to do something for chenle's birthday you jerk? you only go out buy him expensive things and eat with him and sometimes you're not even around because you have a week tournament with your stupid video game!"

  


"i worked hard for that opportunity!"

  


"THEN MAYBE HIS BROTHERS WERE RIGHT, THOSE 3 WHO LOVE AND ADORE THEIR YOUNGEST SO MUCH, CHENLE DESERVES SOMEONE WHO IS IN THE SAME LEAGUE AS HIM SOMEONE NICE, RESPECTFUL, INTELLIGENT, DEFINITELY NOT A DELINQUENT, DOESN'T SMOKE─"

  


"FUCK OFF MARK HE'S MY BOYFRIEND I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING"

  


"NO YOU DON'T FOR GOD'S SAKE, KUN, SICHENG AND YUKHEI ARE GONNA HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A GOLDEN PLATTER ONCE THEY FOUND OUT ABOUT CHENLE BEING SAD BECAUSE OF YOU"

  


they were now screaming at each other, the doors opened and revealed a confused taeyong and jaehyun who obviously just got home from work, seeing that they were still wearing suits.

  


"what's going on? you three are fighting again!"

  


"WELL JAEHYUN HYUNG IF YOU TOLD YUTA'S BOYFRIEND THAT JISUNG PARK JUST FUCKED HIS RELATIONSHIP UP THEN MAYBE THE BOY WOULD BE DEAD TOMORROW"

  


"my boyfriend? my sicheng? why?"

  


the door closed and the japanese male stepped in looking confused,now, jisung was scared as he remembered the deal he made with chenle's brothers..that if they see chenle hurt then they'll separate the two and introduce their brother to someone with the same traits as chenle.

  


"shit...it's..it's..nothing"

  


"nothing? mark doesn't yell as much as donghyuck so something is wrong..what is it? and why aren't you dressed?"

  


"no seriously it's─wait what?"

  


"i saw renjun's post on instagram, it was a screenshot of his conversation with chenle and your boy sent a picture of him dressed finely..so what are you doing here?"

  


jisung turned to mark and donghyuck who had blank expressions "told you" taeyong shook his head in disappointment.

  


"oh i knew this day would come..who knew that a simple jealousy would light up the biggest fire?"

  


"..jisung? what did you do?"

  


"yuta hyung..where..where are the three gorgons?"

  


though scared of chenle's brothers, he called them the 3 monsters of the greek god mythology. "in china, taking care of their business, sicheng just called, his last question was, is chenle doing great?, i said yes..i was wrong"

  


"please don't tell them, i..i'll go catch up"

* * *

  


_empty._

  


the time he reached the place, nothing, the familiar face he got used and loved seeing wasn't there, and it was reality slapping him hard, he slumped on the driver's seat and started up his mercedes benz, he looked at the passenger's seat and it was empty, like his heart.

  


he scrolled through his instagram and saw jeno post a picture of the four of them, jeno was seated next to renjun, and jaemin with chenle,the older had his arms wrapped around chenle who was reading a book, and his lips tugged down.

  


his angel was sad and upset.

  


and the sudden pain to jisung was thrice, he suddenly felt a wet feeling, he was crying, not only was another person holding his baby boy, but also he didn't deserve someone like chenle.

  


he realized as he sat down on his bed and pulled out a box that was filled with pictures and toys and trophies that chenle had enough patience to deal with jisung and that chenle loved him with all his heart.

  


he cried for a few more hours till it reached 3 am and he was just staring at the big glass window in front of the king sized bed with satin velvet sheets, he whispered i love yous, i miss yous, you deserve better under his breathe and sobbed uncontrollably as he just realized how broken and messed up he ended up without the light of his life, jisung used drugs yes, he drank wine and beer yes, he smoked yes, he was leading a life of darkness till something bright came on,

  


and he saw an adorable smile plastered on chenle's face when jisung smugly said that "the transferees painting is cuter than yours jaemin" that was when they first saw and met each other.

  


park jisung was a wailing mess without his zhong chenle.

  


he abused chenle's kindness and patience way too much. now he laid down and wished that chenle would come back soon into his arms because he regretted all the bad shit he did; he wanted to right the wrongs this time and make sure his angel was the happiest of all.

  


he could've woken up to a mop of blonde hair in sight, his hands on the smaller male's hips, but sadly, he woke up to an empty space, no one was sleeping next to him. he opened a bottle of water that was at his nightstand, and as he scrolled down his instagram, he saw that jaemin posted a picture of chenle sleeping with his hoodie on, in fact, it was jisung's, he knew it was the older male's favorite one.

  


his heart clenched as he got up and his feet making contact with the cold floor, he made his way to his bathroom and started up a warm lavender bath. after dressing up, he grabbed his electric cigarette and met up with youngho at the rooftop of the condominium.

  


"he left?"

  


"yeah..it hurts like a bitch"

  


"how much?"

  


"so fucking much..it's like..not being able to speak, like my lips are sewn, like the only emotion i can feel is sadness, it sucks so damn much"

  


the two smoked at such an early morning, jisung was staring at the clouds when he realized he needed to prove himself worthy to chenle. "...any ideas?"

  


"dunno man...your boyfriend is..uhh complicated"

  


"i hate myself so much...i keep on asking for advice because i'm too lazy to think of a damn way! just look at us right now, my angel is away from me and downhearted and it's all my fucking fault for making him feel that way, HEY ZEUS! MIND STRIKING ME WITH A THUNDERBOLT?"

  


youngho calmed the youngster down and almost comically, jungwoo appeared "you called?"

  


"goddamnit not you, snoopy!"

  


jisung hissed and the male laughed sitting next to the brokenhearted boy "don't get advice from youngho, instead, just give him time sung, you never really hang out that much, especially this year since you two are busy with something, he's distracted with arts, you're invested in playing games...maybe cuddle, hugs and making out and going out on simple dates will make him feel better"

  


"i was gonna say smoke a few blunts then kiss him like there's no tomorrow but okay"

  


jungwoo threw his right shoe at youngho and jisung stared at the clouds for a while

  


"...cuddles? fuck when was the last time i gave him one..fuck fuck fuck i'm such a terrible boyfriend, chenle, baby i'm so sorry for letting you down"

  


_**meanwhile in tokyo. . .** _

  


"JAEMIN-GE YOU'RE EMBARRASSING!"

  


chenle shouted with only one tone, the said boy didn't stop dancing despite the crowd laughing at him "oh great where's renjun and jeno-ge when you need them"

  


the laughing soon stopped as jaemin was tired and he jogged to chenle and wrapped an arm around him "how..long are we gonna stay here?"

  


"mmmm for as long as i want my apple pie child here"

  


"i have a boyfriend!"

  


"jeez calm you're my son and you talk like that to me, disappointing"

  


"jaeeemin-geee!"

  


"alright fine yeesh, jisung influenced you too much, you're such a buzzkill"

  


"am not!"

  


"is too-"

  


"jaemin, chenle for god's sake"

  


"renjun-ge...i miss him a lot..does..he does he feel the same?"

  


"i..i don't know lele, maybe? after all even though he's a pain in the ass...he loves you a lot..i know so, he told me once he was drunk and you were away from him during december, he cried his eyes out and sang wake me up when december ends because i wanna go see my baby boo boo bear already i miss my lele so much and he told me a lot more..so i know you'll be making up soon"

  


"i don't know ge..no matter how much i love him, it feels like we're not meant for each other, i just wanna let go of the rope we're holding; the one that binds us"

  


jeno let out a gasp and jaemin felt like he just grew 4 more arms "FUCK WHAT NO?!" jeno and jaemin both yelled as chenle jumped, startled at his friends' behavior.

  


"w-w-what?"

  


"NO CHENLE DON'T! HE LOVES YOU A LOT HE'S JUST TERRIBLE AT SHOWING IT PLEASE DON'T BREAK UP WITH HIM! HE'LL SHOW YOU HOW MUCH HE'S THANKFUL FOR YOU, SOON, WE'RE SURE"

  


renjun sighed and held chenle who was on the verge of crying "this already happened! this is the sixth time we argued and separated from each other, and the sixth time you've told me, but there's no progress ge! i'm tired!"

  


chenle marched to their hotel room and plopped down and cried, jeno, took out his phone and captured the moment and sent it to jisung

* * *

  


**jeno** :

[image attached]

  


**jisung** :

...

  


gdi.

  


**jeno** :

u better retrieve ur boyf back

  


**jisung** :

yeah, i know

  


don't worry

  


i won't let him down this time

  


i'll make up for everything.

  


when's he coming home?

  


**jeno** :

well.

  


renjun, being the mother he is

to chenle

  


decided we stay here for 2 whole 

weeks.

  


**jisung** :

2..TWO WHOLE FUCKING WEEKS?

  


I BARELY SURVIVED A DAY WITHOUT HIM!!!

  


**jeno** :

but you can during your tournaments

in other countries??????

  


**jisung** :

that's different, during those times

chenle would always call and be 

his clingy and sweet self

  


unlike now,

  


we're a mess.

  


**jeno** :

mmmhhhmm

  


all the clothes he packed up

were either yours or matching

yours

  


bitch i cried

  


isn't he the cutest?

  


**jisung** :

of course he is

  


he's zhong chenle.

  


* * *

  


_**three days after. . .** _

  


"jisung you haven't had a meal in five hours...please eat"

  


jaehyun asked nicely and gave him a bowl of delicious bibimbap he made himself, yuta was also in the boy's room "..so what's your plan?"

  


"nothing much, nothing special, just wanting to have chenle back in my arms again, and apologize for everything i did..nothing extravagant, i just want him here, that's what i realized.."

  


the two asked what in sync and jisung took a deep breath before answering.

  


"i used to buy him a lot of fancy stuff..necklaces, clothes, shoes, you name it i gave it to him..but i never really made the effort to write a love letter at least once, old but gold; i never once just planned a simple date at the beach, all our dates were in public, people saw us, he was uncomfortable i didn't notice.."

  


tears threatened to fall and the two hyungs had a proud smile on their faces "it isn't a crime to show the world you're proud of him, neither it is to date in a simple way..go get him back ji!" yuta cheered along with jaehyun.

  


**HE HAD ALREADY** made a plan of the places he wanted to visit with chenle, his sunshine, angel, baby, pumpkin pie, happiness, light, princess, doll, his everything.

  


four days passed, and all he did was mope around, writing letters in pink papers, and glittery stickers, and cute stamps, everything chenle loved, including the sender himself.

  


he was done cleaning the unit, he baked a chocolate mousse, his boyfriend's favorite and was now laying on his back at their shared bed. he inhaled the scent the whiff 

of wintermelon smoke and he was in bliss, though it was still different when he was around happy chenle.

  


he didn't realize he had so many regrets in life, he was sad and empty, he stood up and went to the living room, he laid down and covered his face with his arm.

  


"zhong chenle, i'm so sorry for everything i did wrong to you...i love you so much"

  


not expecting a response, with a heavy heart he turned the tv on and just watched we bare bears.

  


"park jisung, i'm sorry for leaving without permission, i love you so much too..and...and i..i can't stand a day without you by my side"

  


"HOLY SHIT-"

  


the words left jisung's mouth and the boy stood up quickly, seeing chenle in the room with his luggage, the boy was wearing a light blue polo shirt, black wide legged pants and white sneakers, jisung had a smile painted on his face. 

  


"..baby? you're back?"

  


"back for you, ji!"

  


chenle beamed and went immediately to his boyfriend's arms and caught a whiff of his favorite scent. "i-i-i don't deserve you lele"

  


"neither do i! but hey i don't care we're already here! besides we love each other a lot right?"

  


"fucking hell yes"

  


jisung cupped chenle's face and stared at him for 5 straight (read:gay) minutes and the smaller was now blushing madly "there's some leftover tuna?"

  


"nah just perfection"

  


he planted a kiss on chenle's face and said "for that day i ditched you for my game and you needed help at the library"

  


another kiss "for that day i stood you up for our date"

  


jisung went on and on about the mistakes and so did the swarming kisses and neither of them complained. a ting! alerted jisung and he rushed to the oven and a proud smirk appeared. 

  


"my baby's favorite food is here"

  


chenle smiled widely and he threw himself at jisung and planted an over exaggerated kiss on his lips "thank you thank you thank you ji!"

  


"...ji?"

  


"fine...baby, i love youuuu!"

  


yes, imperfect and as confusing as it seems, at the end the two always find themselves in each other's arms;finding the need to feel each other's warmth and sweet, soft kisses. 

  


"JIIII! i smashed the eggs and now the shells are in the bowl!"

  


"baby, for christ's sake, please don't ever enter the kitchen again"

  


due to chenle's failed attempts of cooking, jisung, obviously was the one who made the cordon bleu instead and both are cuddling up in the sofa, watching love, simon. 

  


"god i'm so lucky to have you in my life"

  


jisung softly whispered into chenle's ear, the smaller was now sleeping snuggly into jisung's arms and the latter was stroking his boyfriend's hair lovingly and could swear that angels were real. 

  


**T H E**

**E N D**

  


  



End file.
